After Fred
by Baconaise-Light
Summary: this is what happens to the weasleys after fred's death mainly george. a bit of HarryXGinny, GeorgeXKatie and RonXHermione. written in Ginny's and George's POV.no longer a oneshot.
1. after the party

This is a one-shot quick story that I just thought up when reading bad mum's fan fiction, birthdays. Written from Ginny's POV

Trying to tidy up after George's birthday party was not an easy job. There were streamers, balloons and bits of food scattered everywhere around the garden. It had been an almost normal party until someone had mentioned Fred's name near the end. It had then come abruptly to an end as George had run upstairs in tears. As I watched him go, I choked back a sob, wishing things could be back the way they were before Fred had died. For the rest of the evening, I busied myself helping to clean the house and get things to the normal state.

"Ginny?" I turned round at the mention of my name to see Harry standing there smiling at me.

"H-Harry…." I stuttered, blushing. Damnit! Why couldn't I be more normal around him nowadays?

He gripped my hand as we walked outside together. "I think you should go and see if George is ok."

"Why? Don't you think he should be left alone for a bit?"

"No," Harry said firmly, gripping my hand tighter. "No I don't. Right now I think he needs his little sister."

I nodded, understanding immediately.

"ok," I said kissing him on the cheek. "I'll see you later"

I took the stairs two at a time to the second floor landing. I stopped outside the twins (no George's) bedroom and knocked. No answer.

"George? It's Ginny!" still no answer.

I sighed and pushed open the door. What I saw inside made me clap both my hands to my face in horror.

George was sitting on his bed, tears running down his cheeks. A small piece of glass from his bedroom window lay on the bed.

But it was George's face that made me scream. Blood dripped down scratch after scratch, the cuts criss-crossing over each other so my brother looked unrecognisable.

"G-George…." I stuttered, tears running out of my eyes. "Y-your face?!"

George looked up slowly, his eyes red and puffy.

"When I looked in the mirror, all I saw was Fred," came the choky reply.

There's my first chapter. I haven't decided whether to make it longer. It depends how many good reviews I get.


	2. George

GEORGE'S POV

I stared up at Ginny, not really seeing her.

"W-what did you do?" she stumbled, a tear running down her pale face. At that moment I wanted to burst into tears and take my little sister in my arms. How could I do this to her? She's only 17 for fuck's sake!

"I-I saw Fred…." I managed to choke out. I suddenly became aware of the dull, throbbing pain in my arms and face- the hot blood tickling my cheeks.

Ginny rushed to my side and enveloped me into a tight hug.

"Oh…George" she sobbed, rocking me slowly. "Poor….Poor George."

"I'm….sorry…" I cried, aware of how much blood I was loosing. "I j-just miss him so much!"

Ginny pulled away and stared me in the eyes. "George, this is out of my range of magic." She indicated at my face. "I'm going to go for help- don't do anything stupid ok?"

I nodded, aware of how much she had to go through at the moment.

After she had left the room, I started to pull myself to my feet- I couldn't stay on the floor like that forever, and besides I had to finish organising the finance stuff for the shop. Lee (and possibly Ron, depending on whether he had left yet) would be wondering where I had got to. However, as soon as my legs touched the floor, they buckled and I lay just as helpless as ever on the floor. I started crying again, tears flowing down my already raw cheeks.

Soon I heard several pairs of running footsteps and mum, dad, Bill, Fleur and Charlie burst into the room, worried looks on each of their faces.

"Oh God George," whispered mum rushing over and hugging me.

"Why did you do this to your beautiful face?" she was sobbing now, clutching onto the front of my t-shit.

"I'm sorry," I choked. "I just couldn't stand it,"

Dad gulped back his tears and turned to Bill, who was comforting a shocked Fleur.

"Bill- could you go downstairs and tell Ron, Ginny and Percy that we've gone to St Mungo's. Tell Harry and Hermione to come too."

I saw Bill nod, and taking Fleur's hand, he steered her out of the room after him.

Mum cradled my head in her hands. "Why-George why?!" she kept sobbing, again and again. I didn't have the strength to answer her (what was I supposed to say anyway: "I tried to kill myself mum because I think my life is useless"?)

The voices in the room were getting further and further away from me.

"Hey George mate- stay with us!" I heard Charlie's voice call out. "We'll get you to the hospital. I vaguely heard the door fly open as Percy, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny burst into the room. The voices sounded so far away, and slipping further.

Darkness soon engulfed me and I soon slipped into unconsciousness.


	3. authors note

AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guys- I'm going to try and get the next chapter up soon. Sorry they're so short- the next one will hopefully be longer. Thanks for all your amazing reviews I really love reading them


	4. Ginny

GINNYS POV

As soon as Bill had told me what was happening, I grabbed Percy, Hermione and Harry and dragged them up the stairs after me. I was the first into the bedroom, almost knocking poor Percy over in the process. Seeing the blood, Hermione reeled back in horror, Harry gasped and Ron swore under his breath.

I ran over to mum, and put my arm around her. "What's going on mum?"

Mum turned to me- "We've got to get George to St Mungo's!" she informed me quickly. "Hermione dear, could you pack George an overnight bag please?" Hermione nodded and set to work bundling clothes into a green backpack.

"Is he unconscious?" Ron asked nervously, placing a hand on Dad's shoulder.

Charlie nodded, gulping back tears. "I think so,"

"Hermione- where is that bag?!"

"Sorry Mr Weasley."

Hermione handed over the bag, her arms shaking. I reached over to her and gave her arm a reassuring squeeze which she returned with a smile.

"We have to go," said Dad, leaping to his feet. I noticed that his eyes were still shining with shocked tears, but he wiped them away fiercely.

He picked up George and with a loud POP disapparated on the spot. I took Harry's hand and we followed them quickly: apparating just outside of the entrance of Saint Mungo's hospital.

"Have they gone in already?" Harry asked me, dropping my hand and noticing that we were alone in the street.

"I guess so," I replied nervously, looking around me.

Several loud POPS indicated that the others had appeared just behind us.

"let's go," said Harry, grabbing my hand again and pulling me inside with the others following. "They can't have got that far ahead."

Percy was the first to the desk- running as fast as he could.

"Can you tell us where a George Weasley is please?" he asked the witch behind the counter. "We're his brothers."

"I'm sorry Mr Weasley but no other member of your family has entered the hospital for the last year," Smiled the witch kindly.

Percy turned to us a worried look on his face.

"Now what do we do?" I whispered scared. "What could have happened to them?"

No-one answered me- but by the looks on their faces I could tell that they were just as worried as I was.


	5. Lost

GEORGE'S POV

"How could this have happened?!"

"I don't know- I was so sure it was safe!"

"Well obviously not or we wouldn't be here right now!"

"Molly- lower your voice, what if he wakes up?"

The voices creep into my head as a slowly find myself slipping back into consciousness. My eyelids flicker open as I try and block out the throbbing pain in my face and hands. I groan in pain, which alerts mum and dad to the fact that I'm awake.

"George!"

Mum and dad rush over to me and in seconds I am wrapped in mum's arms.

"Ow! Mum!" I groan, desperately trying to wriggle free. "Not a good idea!"

"Sorry." She releases me instantly.

"I spose you're not going to tell me what's going on then?" I ask with a bit of resentment in my voice.

Dad shook his head. "No we will tell you- you have a right to know!" he whispered, leaning his head in so as not to be heard (regardless of the fact that we are in a cave in the middle of the ocean- which I realise now.)

"The thing is George- even though V-Voldemort was destroyed, his followers are still out there looking for revenge. This one group called 'M-Mudblood for money' in particular." At this point dad looked at me with even fiercer eyes. "We are the main blood traitor family and this group will do anything to get their revenge on us. I was worried of this fact when I first realised you were hurt, but we had to get you to a doctor as fast as possible. But…they found out and diverted our apparition fields so we ended up here."

"So why don't we just apparate back?"

"It's not that easy," dad began. "After they diverted the fields they somehow managed to block us from getting back. The knew you were- that you were hurt and that you were l-loosing a lot of blood."

George swallowed hard and nodded.

"But don't get him all worried" cried mum wrapping me in a tight embrace again. "He's going to be fine!"

"Thanks mum…" I whisper- but even at this point I can feel myself getting weaker. I run my finger along a cut in my arm. _This is what I wanted right?_ I think to myself. _I wanted to die. _

I'm about to lie on the floor again to face my fate when Fred's image swims into view.

"What the hell are you doing man?" asks Fred, folding his arms in annoyance. "So suddenly just cos I've died you want to come up here and join me?" he gestures upwards. "No way George. You got a long life ahead of you- why blow that away just so you can see me?"

"Cos I miss you." I whisper, so as not to alert mum and dad to Fred's "ghost" presence. "I wanna see you again."

Fred shakes his head sadly. "I miss you too- but that's no reason to kill yourself. Cummon George mum and dad need you. Now more than ever Ginny and Ron need their older brother. You can't just leave them can you? So what- you haven't got me around anymore to help run the joke shop and play a couple of pranks?" he murmurs softly. "Do them yourself. You're just as funny on your own mate- believe me, I've seen your work!" he begins to fade and flashes me a quick smile. "I'm always here if you need me." He whispers before dissolving into thin air.

I shake my head in disbelief. Deep down I know Fred didn't really come back- that it was just my conscience playing tricks on me- but it was so like Fred to say those kind of things. A big tear escapes my eye and rolls down my cheek, It splashes onto the floor in front of me and soon other tears are joining it. Mum soon notices and wraps me into a hug again- but I barely notice as I fall into a deep, uneasy sleep.


	6. hello to all

I apologise to everyone for not updating sooner, i have been really busy. but i really like this chapter- which makes up for the last one being crap.

* * *

GINNY'S POV

"What could have happened to them?"

No-one answers me. I didn't expect them too- they're probably all thinking exactly the same thing though.

"Right," Bill continues taking charge. "We're gonna need to find them. Fast- cos chances are that George is loosing a lot of blood." He swallows hard and continues. "Ron, you go with Hermione and search back near the Burrow and Shell cottage."

Ron nods and grabs Hermione's hand and together they disapparate.

"Percy and Charlie go and search Diagon Alley in case they've somehow ended up there, Fleur you'll come with me to any other places we can think of." Finally he turns to Harry and me. "Harry, try and contact Luna, Neville and anyone else and tell them what's happening." Harry nods, and squeezes my hand before disapparating. "Ginny, I want you to stay here and wait for any news from wither us or mum and dad." I nod, and don't say anything else (but I would have preferred it if I could have gone out and looked too.)

Soon everyone but me has left. I walk back inside the hospital and sit down on one of the chairs set out for visitors. I feel pretty useless sitting here. I wish I could have gone with Harry. I haven't been able to talk to him in ages what with everything going on.

After about an hour of waiting (during this point I had wandered round a bit and been flirted to by a very questionable looking statue) I heard a series of loud POPS from outside the hospital.

I jumped up from next to "the statue" and ran outside. I almost fainted with surprise at the number of people standing there. As well as Harry there was: Luna, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Katie, Alicia, Angelina, Oliver Wood, Lee, Cho Chang, McGonagall, Hagrid, Dennis Creevey, Ernie Macmillan, Zacharias Smith, Hannah Abbot, Michael Corner, Kingsley (I didn't know what he was doing here), Andromeda Tonks and Amos Diggory.

"W-w-what?" I stumbled, as Harry approached me, grinning widely. "How did you get all these people?"

"I contacted Luna, Neville, Seamus and Dean" Harry muttered in my ear. "Told them to contact as many as possible. This is who they came up with."

"I used the DA coins," smiled Luna proudly. "For most of them- Dean got the others."

Dean bowed proudly to rapturous applause. "Even the minister," he boasted. "I thought it would be good to have someone from the ministry on our side and this was the best I could do."

At this, Kingsley elbowed him in the ribs.

I laughed and grabbed Harry's hand. "Well done," I grinned kissing him.

"But now we have to get to work. Everyone we need to split up and,"

I was interrupted by a loud cry from Seamus. "Harry! Ginny! It's your fathers' patronus!"

* * *

Lol what do you think?


	7. NO!

ok guys short chapter- and i really think this story is starting to suck, but i'm just going to plow onwards. yeeehah!

* * *

GEORGE'S POV

"I don't know how we're going to get out of here! We're surrounded by sea, and there are magical barriers preventing us from apparating or disapparating!"

"Isn't there a loophole anywhere?"

I sat up, yawned and proceeded to listen to mum and dad's "hushed" whispers.

"No- they've secured this place alright."

A thought struck me, as I sat listening to mum and dad.

"Why don't we just send for help?"

This stopped them. They both turned round to stare at me, open mouthed.

"Merlin's beard- you're a genius!"

"It's not rocket science dad!"

Thinking of sending for help made me worry about the others. Were they all coping or did they go into a panic when they realised we were missing? No- I thought to myself laughing- they have both Percy and Hermione with them. They are fine.

The pain of laughing reminded me of my scars. Just how bad did I look?

"Hey mum do you have a mirror?" they were both discussing possible ideas for sending help when I said this- mum froze.

"Why George?"

"I want to see how bad I look."

"No."

"Aw cummon Mum! I'll give you a 50 discount as Weasley wizard wheezes?"

"No."

Dad's muttering in the background was starting to really annoy me.

"Dad- just use a patronus!"

"George you're on a roll today!"

"No I think you've just lost it," I muttered under my breath. "So can I see a mirror then?"

"NO!"

* * *

XD this chapter is ok actually


	8. The weasel

GINNY'S POV

I ran over to where a little group were huddled, Harry close behind me. In the middle of the circle sat a little weasel. It pricked its ears when it saw me and ran over. Dad's voice emerged from it.

"Are the others with you?"

I nodded and beckoned Bill, Fleur, Percy, Charlie and Ron to where I was standing.

The weasel continued.

"Ok I haven't got much time as George is slipping in and out of consciousness." I gave a worried glance at Ron. "Basically he, your mum and I are trapped in a cave. We don't know where and we don't know why. However, we think 'Mudbloods for money' have something to do with it. We've tried using magic but it doesn't work. We're going to have to trust you lot understand? I think we can get my weasel to lead you to where we are, but after that I don't know what we'll do. Stay safe, and stick together."

The weasel shut up and sat down again, waiting for us to make a decision.

I turn to the others.

"So what do we do?"

It's obvious isn't it?" said Charlie, taking the lead. "We have to go rescue them."

Bill frowned. "Yea okay Charlie-boy I agree with you- HOWEVER, there is the problem that there are like 30 of us here, and I think muggles would begin to notice if 30 wizards on brooms flew over their heads."

"okay so some of us wait here then."

"Charlie- I think they would notice if ONE wizard on a broom flew over their heads. Or they would at least have questions."

"Okay so we apparate there."

"I'd say that too Perce, except dad just said magic doesn't work- so I'm guessing they used some spell round that area."

This time it was Fleur who spoke up.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but Arry az an invisibility cloak does e not?"

"Fleur you're a genius!"

I frowned. "Okay- but now the question is, who's going to go?"

Harry nodded. "Walking- three people could fit under, flying- you'd be lucky to get two."

"Well Harry has to go- and…"

"I'm going!" I protested angrily, pushing my way to the front.

"No Ginny."

"Why not?"

"You're just a kid?"

I glared at Bill. "Bill, I am 17 years old. I really think I can handle it. Stop treating me like a baby for once, I'm just as capable as Ron, Charlie or Percy. It's cos I'm a girl isn't it? Isn't it?"

Bill blinked, a little scared.

"N-no." he stuttered. "Y'know what? You can go. Just please be careful!"

"Yes!"


	9. Visitors

GEORGE'S POV

I leaned back against the cold, cave wall and closed my eyes. Dad had sent the weasel out with the message but we weren't sure how long it would take for it to reach Bill and the others.

I was also increasingly aware of how painful my cuts were getting. I brought a shaky finger up to my face, and traced it gently across the scar, wincing at the pain. Bringing my and down, I noticed just how much I was bleeding as my finger was now blood red.

Mum and dad were in the corner, curled up together fast asleep. I really didn't mean to be a pain to them- I didn't mean for us to go through this.

I just couldn't stop hurting- and somehow pain made me feel better.

I paced around the cave again, running my fingers along the wall, just to be sure that we hadn't missed a way out.

No- nothing. I felt myself go dizzy as a red mist surrounded me and I kicked the wall in anger-bad idea.

"Damnit!" I muttered, nursing my foot.

"George?"

Who was that? Did someone just say my name?

"George, is that you?"

I glance at mum and dad. No, they were still fast asleep so it couldn't have been them.

"George!"

"George are you in there!"

Ginny!

"Ginny!" I yell rushing to the cave wall, suddenly surrounded by a longing to hug my little sister. "Ginny, we're in here!"

Another voice is saying something and I press my ear firmly to the wall.

"George, Mate, we're gonna get you out- but stand back!"

It's Harry! Harry!

I leap back at once from the wall and go to wake mum and dad.

"Mum, Dad, they're here! Ginny and Harry are here to get us!" I don't know where all this energy has come from but I suddenly have the urge to jump round the room in celebration.

A loud thud is heard from outside the wall, but to the wall itself, it creates no damage.

"This isn't working!"

"How do we get out then?"

The silence from outside the wall is very disturbing and can probably mean only one ominous thing.

We don't.


End file.
